Embodiments herein generally relate to printers and printing devices, and more particularly to printing devices that include condensation units that have features sized to condense and collect vapors and ultrafine particles before they have a chance to exit the printing device.
Many demands are made of modern printing devices, including emission limitation requirements. For example, the RAL (German institute for Quality Assurance and Labeling) may introduce an Ultrafine Particle limit for photocopier machines when the current RAL UZ122 specification expires on 31st Dec. 2011. This may impact all office products in development that carry or wish to carry the Blue Angel label. If devices are not able to demonstrate compliance to the new requirement, such devices may not be able to compete effectively in the lucrative bids and tenders market in Western Europe. For example, the RAL could set a nominal target of <50,000 particle counts in a print cycle or a similarly low emission rate target. Therefore, controlling emissions from printing devices is a concern.